


All It Takes Is One Moment In Time

by Yonkyu



Series: Castiel/Gabriel: allbingo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: allbingo, Established Relationship, Illness, Implied Mpreg, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 10:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13832031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yonkyu/pseuds/Yonkyu
Summary: Gabriel hasn’t been feeling well and gets a sense that his boyfriend knows what's wrong with him. But Gabriel has a sense he knows too and curious if they are on the same page.





	All It Takes Is One Moment In Time

Gabriel had made an appointment with his doctor due to his illness. He was sick for the last two weeks and things haven't changed for the better. Gabe wanted to figure out what was wrong with him before he gave his condition to his boyfriend. Though, what was interesting was Castiel had been perfectly healthy since his sickness started. Gabe was frustrated that he was sick and not his boyfriend, he needed to find out some answers before he could be admitted to the hospital over his symptoms. 

Gabriel hoped it did not come to it but he wanted to prepare himself if the hospital was the next step to finding out what was wrong. The hospital was the last place he wanted to be, but what got to him the most was Castiel’s reaction over the last two weeks. 

Everytime Gabe came out of the bathroom from puking, Cas would be watching him with a knowing smile. This time Gabriel opened the medicine cabinet for the pepto bismol and reached up for the bottle, knocking something over behind it. With his free hand he pulled out a box that hadn’t been there before. It was a First Response pregnancy test. Gabriel shook his head, Castiel knew him so well and had recognized the signs before Gabriel realized what was happening. They had been trying but Gabriel never thought it would happen and with his nausea and puking for the passed few weeks, he suspected that he could be pregnant. 

He had some time to take the test now and put to rest what they both knew was a possibility and happening with his body. Gabriel opened the box and pulled the pregnancy stick out to pee on it. He sat the stick on the vanity and waited the five, long, agonizing minutes for the results. After the five minutes, Gabriel picked up the pregnancy stick and it was written clearly in the little window. Pregnant. He smiled so wide his cheeks hurt that he couldn’t be happier with the results. Now it was just a matter of how and when to share this information with Castiel. He had perfected his poker face over the years and wondered if a sneak attack of said evidence was the best way to go about it.

Entering the hallway and doing his best to hide the proof of both their suspicions in his right front pocket. He ran into his boyfriend who had been walking towards the bathroom to check up on him. “There’s some crackers and ginger ale on the counter to help your stomach.” Castiel shared as he walked into the kitchen.

Gabriel followed his boyfriend back into the kitchen and found a package of crackers and a can of ginger ale on the counter. He opened the ginger ale and took a sip, waited to see how he would react, and gulped down the cool liquid easing his throat. Gabe tore the package open and stuffed his mouth with four crackers. It helped ease his stomach and relief washed over him in that moment. And Gabriel began to wonder if their dreams were coming true, with his illness, and Castiel’s knowing smile. With a quavering hand, Gabe pulled out the pregnancy test from his pocket. Even though the test showed a positive result, he needed to keep the doctor’s appointment he had made just to be sure. 

Gabriel placed it on the table and watched his boyfriend’s eyes widen in shock and Castiel’s lips curled up into a smile that warmed his heart. Gabriel knew that things would work out in the end, he just never thought it would happen quite like this. And he was secretly jealous that Castiel seemed to sense the change in him before he had figured out something was just not right. And now could be the moment their dreams came true.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank jdl71 for the beta and support!!
> 
> Written for my bingo card at allbingo; prompt: moment
> 
> Any remaining mistakes are my own.


End file.
